


Entangled in You

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu, The_SS_Koizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Vore, Angst, Anus operation, Depression, Emotional erotic singing, Erectile Dysfunction, Fish Stick Kink, Fluff, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Near-Death Experience, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Water Kink, cuck! Tsumugi, medical sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: After Wataru saves Kanata from drowning at the aquarium, Kanata falls madly in love with him. As their relationship blooms, all seems well, but Wataru can't help but wonder: is Kanata in love with his real self... or something else?





	1. A Painful Secret

"K-kanata, I don't think the aquarium workers would like that we're up here," Wataru stuttered, completely out of character. Kanata had dragged Wataru to the top of a large clownfish tank at the aquarium, wanting to be "one with the fish." The experience was making Wataru incredibly nervous, for some reason. 

"But Wataru, I wanna see the fishies puka puka," Kanata looked down at the water below. It was pretty far. If he pushed Wataru he could probably drown and die.

"It is a very nice view yes indeed!" Wataru shouted, "Amazing!"

Kanata leaned forward to look at the fish more, and suddenly Kanata tripped and flew twenty feet through the air and splashed into the clownfish tank. 

Wataru screamed. "NOT AMAZING!" He then took off his shoes, preparing to dive in after fish boy. A sudden realization made him hesitate, but he decided that Kanata probably passed out down there, so he could hide his shame before he woke up. 

Wataru dove in, and had another realization. He couldn't swim! Something else was propelling him through the water, though. He looked around and saw his hair make the transformation it always made when it got wet. The silvery locks turned into slimy grey tentacles, and they reached out to Kanata, who's hair almost blended in with the water. 

Kanata watched with wide eyes as the slithery hentaicles wrapped around him, tightening into a firm grasp. The feel of it would've made Kanata moan if he wasn't underwater and about to drown. The writhing feelers pulled upwards, bringing Kanata up to the surface. He gasped for breath, and the strands of sentient hair stroked his body lovingly. 

Wataru' tentacle hair threw Kanata out of the water like a sack of potatoes. He hit the cheap linoleum floor a smack, and Wataru cringed. Clawing his way out, Wataru desperately struggled to get back to Kanata. He finally reached him, and leaned over him, checking to make sure he was breathing. His tentacles caressed the boy's face lovingly. 

Wataru's tentacles would typically twitch and wiggle around, but when they were around Kanata, it seemed like they had minds of their own. 

"ARE YOU OKAY KANATA!!" Wataru asked him, and Kanata opened his eyes to look at Wataru's moving hair.

"What's up with your hair puka puka?" The tentacles slithered around Kanata's face as he spoke. 

"Ever watch H2O? My hair liked it so much it decided to do the same thing." Wataru gazed at the floor sadly, regretting ever watching that amazing Teen Nick show. 

Kanata had no idea what Wataru was talking about, as he wasn't allowed to watch anything but Nick Jr when he was a child, but he didn't really care. "Wataru's hair is so cool, puka puka!" He felt at the squirming tentacles hanging from Wataru's head, and gasped in awe. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

After a few minutes of hair-fondling, it was starting to get a little awkward for Wataru. "I'm very relieved that you enjoy my tentacles so much. I've been hiding them since 2008, afraid that others would think I'm hideous!" He stared off into the distance with tears in his eyes. 

Tears rolled down Kanata's cheek from the heartbreaking yet inspiring story, and Wataru's tentacles wiped away his tears. "Wow, you had had a tough life, puka puka."

Wataru nodded vigorously, staring off in the sunset. "It's been a rough time for me and the boys."

After an awkward fifteen minutes of Wataru staring off into space, presumably having flashbacks about his adventures with "the boys", and Kanata wondering whether it's dangerous to wake up a flashbacking person, Wataru stood up quickly and announced, "All right, Kanata, let's get out of this enclosure before the aquarium police find us!"

Kanata shrugged. He didn't care if the aquarium police found him and forced him to spend yet another night alone in aquarium jail, but Wataru hopped out of the tank platform, and Kanata watched the gorgeous tentacles beckon him towards them, and Kanata quickly followed.

Wataru glanced at the H2O watch his tentacles shoplifted that one time he forgot to dry his hair after his shower and went to Walmart, and realized that the aquarium was about to close. "WOW! We've been having so much fun, we didn't realize how late it was getting!" 

Kanata nodded silently, and Wataru glanced over at him, noticing the sad smile on the boy's face, and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Kanata...?"

Kanata shook his head. "I'm fine, puka puka. It's just...I had so much fun today, and I don't want it to ever end, puka puka." A lone tear ran down Kanata's cheek. 

One of Wataru's tentacles tenderly brushed away the tear, and Wataru laughed. "If that's all, the day doesn't have to end. Why don't we head to my place?"

Kanata perked up right away, looking into Wataru's face (or...was it his hair he was looking at...?), "Really, puka puka?!"

Wataru nodded, and him and Kanata started to walk together to Wataru's crib, the tentacles rubbing Kanata's back (and sometimes ass) lovingly.

When they arrived at Wataru's house, Kanata looked up at it in awe. "Wow Wataru, you're loaded puka puka!"

Wataru chuckled and open the door. "A nice change from the fountain you live in, huh?" Kanata wandered inside, and Wataru guided him along. "Now, we're all sticky from falling in that tank. Would you like a shower?"


	2. Fish Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright my little fish stick, we can have a little fun in the shower!"

Kanata nervously stepped into Wataru's sick crib, looking around in awe. He had never been to a friend's house before, especially under these circumstances. Kanata could feel every part of his body tingling with excitement. 

Wataru looked over at him with a smile on his lips. "Do you like it, Kanata?" He moved in front of the boy, and brushed his still moist hair out of his face. Wataru leaned in to kiss Kanata's forehead, and then moved down to the lips. 

Kanata gasped in shock and excitement. Nobody this attractive had ever tried to kiss him before... but this wasn't the right place. He pulled away, startling Wataru. "U-um... what was that you were saying about a shower...?" He stuttered, hoping Wataru would understand what he wanted. 

"Oh no need to rush, we can take all the time we need for that~" Wataru sensually felt up Kanata's ass, but Kanata batted his eyelashes seductively.

"How about a shower.. together, puka puka? Water turns me on puka puka." As a response to the butt petting Kanata also stroked Wataru's flat ass.

Wataru smiled. "Alright my little fish stick, we can have a little fun in the shower!" He marched off with his hand still squeezing Kanata's supple ass cheeks, and Kanata shook, his own little fish stick getting excited about what was to come.

Wataru seductively looked at Kanata with his hand on the shower dial, "How do you like your showers, steamy hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows and slowly turned the dial to burning hot.

"Cold is more seductive, puka puka." Kanata ran his hands through Wataru's greasy hair before he sucked his fingers with a wink.

Wataru doubted a freezing cold shower would get his fish stick in the mood, but he figured he was horny enough to make it work. He pulled Kanata into the shower, yelping at the sting of icy water on his skin. 

Kanata didn't seem to mind, pulling Wataru in for a passionate kiss, fingers tangling in Wataru's long tentacle hair. Wataru could feel himself get hard even under the uncomfortable circumstances. He began to grind on Kanata's crotch, but that's when he noticed something strange. Kanata wasn't hard at all. 

Wataru raised an eyebrow and broke away from the kiss momentarily. "Is the water too cold?" God he hoped that was the only issue. 

Kanata smiled sadly and shook his head. "U-um... I think there's a problem with my fish stick... puka puka. Most of the time, it's a limp, soggy fish stick, no matter what I do... except when I'm at the aquarium...I thought it was just the water that turned me on... but... puka puka" There were tears in his eyes, partially from shame, but also from the memories of the things he had done out of sheer horniness in aquarium jail which had surfaced. 

Wataru furrowed his eyebrows with concern. "It's okay. Lots of guys have that problem. Why don't you try taking some... you know... fish stick pills?"

Kanata shook his head violently. "No way puka puka! Drugs are forbidden in my parent's cult! They eat your brain like the alien signals that come from the microwave and the television puka puka!"

Wataru was starting to have some regrets, but he pushed them aside. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. "Let's go to my sick kitchen. I have an idea!"

\---

Wataru pulled the steaming plate of fish sticks out of the microwave, taking in that sweet frozen fish stick aroma that was good enough to make him moist inside and out. "It's safe to come out now!"

Kanata climbed out from behind Wataru's couch, covered from head to toe in tinfoil, to protect himself from the microwave. "I told you, I'm not hungry puka puka."

Wataru chuckled. "It's not for eating. Which do you want to try first? Frozen, or cooked?"

"Frozen, puka puka?" Kanata wasn't sure about this, but it was the only way! 

"Okay, take off your pants and get up on the counter."

Kanata did as he was told, trying not to feel self conscious. His shriveled little three-inch fish stick always made him feel kind of sad. 

Wataru, didn't hesitate, though, and got to work lubing up Kanata's hole with tartar sauce. The cold dipping sauce made Kanata a little excited, but didn't help his little buddy very much. Wataru then dipped a fish stick, and then inserted it into Kanata's asshole. 

Kanata's eyes went wide as Wataru inserted the foreign object into his body. The coldness only disturbed him, and the sensation of Wataru's thrusts was like having a thin, bumpy, wet ice dildo thrust into his anus does that sound good to you? Of course not. 

Wataru inserted another frozen fish stick into his anus, and began to thrust harder. Kanata tried not to think of the poor little fishes who gave their lives to make this moment happen. He was unable to suppress his thoughts about fish even during fish stick sex, and the image of an adorable little fish being slaughtered by some sick fuck like Rei at a fish farm made him want to cry. "REI WHY PUKA PUKA???" He screamed. 

Wataru stopped thrusting immediately, staring at the sobbing Kanata like he had lost his mind. "Rei?!??!?!??!?!"

Kanata's face went red. "I never had naughty fish times with Rei I swear, puka puka. I was just thinking about how he probably killed the fish the sticks were made out of, puka puka."

Wataru laughed. "Ha ha ha! Silly fishling, Rei is a vegan. He says he's trying to become his number one inspiration in life, Draculaura the Veganpire." Kanata thought about that for a second before agreeing that Rei did indeed seem like a vegan, and especially one that would model his life after someone that called themselves a veganpire.

Suddenly, both Wataru and Kanata remembered the wet fish stick poking out of Kanata's ass, getting soggier by the second from all the tartar sauce and anal juices.

"So are you getting aroused yet?" Wataru pushed the fish stick farther inside Kanata's ass.

Kanata squeezed his asshole, trying to get some sort of horny feeling, and the fish stick halfway into his ass snapped in half. Wataru held up the half of the fish stick he'd been holding before placing it back into the fish stick box. "How about a hot one? Lots of squish."

Kanata shrugged. At this point he was up to try anything that wasn't fish stick drugs. His parents always told him that drugs were the government's way of controlling his mind. 

Wataru covered the steaming fish stick in tartar sauce, and unceremoniously shoved it into Kanata's asshole. Kanata squirmed uncomfortably, realizing that they left the half a frozen fish stick in. Wataru began to try to thrust, but soon realized that it... wouldn't exactly work. 

Soon enough, they were staring at a mushed up fish stick half inside Kanata's asshole. Kanata's own fish stick was limp and soggy as ever. Kanata sighed with despair. "Just take it out, Wataru, puka puka."

Wataru nodded and tried to pry the fish sticks out of Kanata's ass, but then he stopped. "Oh fuck."

"What is it, puka puka?"

"It's stuck."

Kanata turned his head to try to look at his ass. "Pull it out, puka puka."

Wataru squinted at the fish filled asshole. "I can try to scoop it!"

Before Kanata could say anything, Wataru was elbow deep in Kanata. "I'm just pushing in farther!"

Kanata sulked as Wataru pulled his arm out of the sour anus. "Sorry Kanata, looks like you'll need to go to the hospital to get it operated out."

Kanata tried to protest, but Wataru completely ignored him, and scooped him up like a bride. "Don't worry, Kanata! I'll save your anus!"


	3. Cuckmugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi was stunned. That was the fastest he had ever been able to clear a room before. He curled up into a ball, sobbing the rest of the words of "Fapatobi."

Wataru burst through the emergency room doors, still carrying a struggling Kanata with no pants on, rambling like a mad man about fish sticks. 

"Sir? Sir! Calm down please, and tell me what's wrong!" A nurse was simultaneously inspecting Kanata and trying to calm down Wataru. 

"The fish stick... it's stuck..." Wataru panted. 

The nurse gave him a look, and sighed. "Fuck, not another one." 

They laid down Kanata on a stretcher, and wheeled him away. Wataru tried to follow, but the nurse pushed him aside. "Please go home."

Wataru had a sudden realization: if Kanata dies, he would be the one responsible! He had to get out of there, quick. North Korea here he comes. 

\-- 

Tsumugi walked quickly through the hospital hallway, eager to get there on time. This was the only thing in his life he ever looked forward to, so he couldn't wait. He pushed through the doors of the observation room and sat in front of the window into the operating room. He wondered what kind of anal surgery Dr Nishikino would be performing today. Hopefully it wasn't someone with a plunger up their ass again, whenever that happened he was always reminded of his sad times jerking off in the school bathroom. 

The doors of the operating room burst open, and Tsumugi leaned forward as he got his dick out. He gasped in shock when he caught sight of the familiar mop of sky-blue hair. Tears filled Tsumugi's eyes as he gazed upon poor dying Kanata on the operating table. Tsumugi felt his dick grow harder than it ever had. Sadness always made him horny, so he was always kind of horny. 

Dr. Nishikino entered the operating room, pulling on her gloves and ignoring Tsumugi completely. She had grown used to his presence at this point, and there was no sense in tying to get rid of the parasite. 

Tsumugi popped in his headphones as Dr. Nishikino began operating on Kanata's asshole. He was listening to his own touching cover of "Nawatobi," which was called "Fapatobi." Sora had helped him record it, and sang backup. Tsumugi tried to get it in their latest album, Natsume said "no you fucking cuck."

Tsumugi started singing along, with tears streaming down his face, watching his dying friend get operated on:

*to the tune of Nawatobi*  
"Arigatoutte why am I such a piece of shit?  
I'm fapping in public,  
what the hell is wrong with me?  
Arigatoutte for nothing God  
Why was I born?"

Kanata, who was still awake and conscious through this dramatic operation, started crying due to how heartfelt and beautiful the song was. 

Tsumugi's hand jerked to the melody of the song, his tears dripping onto his dick. The first chorus hit and he screamed out the deep and emotional words as he sprayed his juicy cum all over the hospital floor. 

Dr Nishikino sighed and pulled her scissors out of Kanata's fishy ass, saying "I need a drink" before walking out of the operating room with Kanata's ass still wide open. 

Kanata made a confused noise, and stood up, also leaving the room. "I gotta pee."

Tsumugi was stunned. That was the fastest he had ever been able to clear a room before. He curled up into a ball, sobbing the rest of the words of "Fapatobi."

\--

Kanata wandered throughout the hallways of the hospital, ass still wide open, looking for the lobby. He finally came to it, and spotted Wataru. 

The silver-haired boy jumped up in shock to see his lover alive and well. All plans of defecting to North Korea left his mind. He had to make a note to get rid of the 200,000 dollars worth of bitcoin he had bought in preparation. "Kanata! I didn't kill you!"

Kanata wandered to him, and whispered quietly into his ear: "I gotta pee. Let's go fuck." 

Wataru glanced at Kanata's gaping ass half operated on and felt his dick harden immediately. With his hand on Kanata's delicious asshole, he dragged the half-conscious Kanata into the bathroom for some naughty tentacle fun. 

Tsumugi had followed the pair to the bathroom, and watched through the secret two-way glass in the mirror. Whipping his shriveled worm out for a second time that afternoon, he began to hum "Fapatobi," and waited for the show to begin. 

The moment the bathroom door closed Kanata started feeling up Wataru's hair. After a few seconds of awkwardly stroking the greasy strands Kanata slammed Wataru's head into the rusty and cum-smelling sink, soaking his head and watching the clumps of hair quiver to life

"All these juicy asses in front of me  
Make me so very moist  
Is it even a choice?  
I know I got to fap  
To the delicious asshooooooooles"  
Tsumugi cried out, tears streaming down his face as he fapped to the beautiful and hot scene in front of him. He couldn't really see what was happening since his glasses had flown off during his Fapatobi performance earlier, but he could still tell what he assumed was Kanata x thicc mop was really hot.

Kanata was screaming at this point, saying something about whatever tentacle fantasy made him so moist. Tsumugi liked the idea of knowing such an intimate detail about his beloved Kanata. It made him come 69 times as he watched Kanata fuck whatever that thing was. 

Tsumugi couldn't help but think that he had finally found heaven. 

\--

"NGH WATARU" Kanata screamed as the tentacles felt up his half-operated-on asshole in that disgusting hospital bathroom. He was feeling better than he ever had in his life, but something still seemed... off. 

He realized that he heard someone screaming made-up lyrics to Nawatobi, his favorite Love Live song, screaming like a little bitch in the middle of nearly every line. 

He felt a pang of realization, as he remembered the familiar fapping song. It that cuck Tsumugi's. He didn't really care, though. He was used to Tsumugi's antics. It was a really good song, though, and he found himself humming along with the emotional tune, tears streaming down his face, as Wataru's tentacles continued fondling his enormous asshole. 

"Are you hard yet, Kanata?" Wataru asked hopefully. 

"Nope. Still soft, puka puka."

"Fuck."

 

"FAPATOBI" Full Version  
By: Tsumugi Aoba  
*to the tune of Nawatobi* 

All of my life, I've just been cucked  
And I don't know wh-y  
I try my best, I work real hard,  
But nobody likes me  
Why won't god let me die?  
I'm a piece of shit  
So now I'm fapping by myself  
Why can't this be it? 

I'm singing it, fapatobi,  
I know it's annoying.  
I know it's true, I try my best,  
But I can't help it.  
Why am I such a cuck?  
Does anyone give a fuck?  
And my daddy refuses to give me a hug. 

All these juicy asses in front of me  
Make me so very moist  
Is it even a choice?  
I know I got to fap  
To the delicious asshooooooooles

Arigatoutte why am I such a piece of shit?  
I'm fapping in public,  
what the hell is wrong with me?  
Arigatoutte for nothing God  
Why was I born?

Arigatou. 

And I just want love  
I've only got Sora  
And does Sora really count?  
I'm sorry Pana  
Gomenne. 

I'm so lonely, no one likes me,  
Because I fucked Eichi.  
It wasn't meant to be, and they cucked me  
Sayonara  
I just tried to fap onstage  
I know it was wrong  
But I can't help that I was born,  
such a fucking cuck. 

So now I sing Fapatobi,  
and everyone hates me.  
I spend my nights all by myself  
In the library  
Why can't I have just one fan?  
Am I really that bad?  
Of course I am I'm the one who faps in hospitals. 

And I know the person I want to be  
Will always be out of reach.  
So why even try? I'll just keep on fapping  
To yummy asshoooooooles. 

Arigatoutte for nothing God  
I'm such a cuck.  
I spend my life, watching furry porn,  
On that sweet sweet pornhub.  
Arigatoutte why am I such a piece of shit?  
*giggles* Arigatou  
I want to be good, I want to be cool  
But I just don't know what to do  
I'm so angsty... gomenne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person to cover Fapatobi gets free tentacle porn for life.


End file.
